


Good Old Fashioned

by Miss_Amby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, The Bentley wants them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Amby/pseuds/Miss_Amby
Summary: The same song had been playing for three days and it was starting to drive Crowley mad.





	Good Old Fashioned

It had been stuck on this song for three days.

It had been stuck playing the same damn song for three days.

Normally this didn’t happen, normally it would just play something from any of the many, many songs the band had made.

Why the Bentley had gotten stuck on “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy” was lost Crowley.

_I’d like for you and I to go romancing, say the word your wish is my command_

“Uuugggggg can’t you do anything else? It’s other humans that are supposed to be pissed while driving.”

_When I’m not with you, think of you always_

“Stupid, stupid….” the rest was lost under his breath, turning into hisses as he turned sharply onto the road and parked in front of Aziraphale’s bookstore. He nearly slammed the door as he got out and sauntered toward the main entrance. For once it was unlocked as he entered and there was a human looking at one of the newer books. It was still odd to see the bookstore organized the way it was with books for actual sale up front and everything else up high or in the back to keep the humans from buying them.

“Angel, you around?” he called out which caused the customer to frown at him. Crowley didn’t care and gave a too-wide grin at the girl and walked deeper into the back, where he had heard a faint, “Back here my dear.”

The demon found him hunched over a book and talking into the telephone, nodding at him before wrapping up the call.

“Sorry, busy with someone who needed information from one of the older texts on shapeshifters. Poor dears were going to have so much trouble with it if I didn’t get that to them. Now, what brings you here?.” Aziraphale looked at him curiously, placing his glasses onto the counter before walking over to him.

“Would you like to get dinner tonight?” It came out in more of a rush than what he meant for it too, as if this time was different from all the other times they had gone out. The smile on Aziraphale’s face though make it worth it, like it was lighting up the whole backroom.

“That does sound rather delightful. Ritz at nine? We haven’t been there for a few days.”

“Sounds good, I’ll pick you up then. Oh, and you have a customer out there.” Crowley pointed at them as he left the shop, chuckling to himself as he listened to the angel huffing about someone trying to buy a rare book.

Snapping his fingers the Bentley roared to life as he got inside. He had a few hours to kill before it was dinner time and there was so many things he could get up to in that time. He was flying down the road before he almost crashed into a lorry, swinging the car to the side and throwing it into park in a spot that wasn’t there a few moments before.

_I learned my passion in the good old fashioned school of loverboys  
Dining at the Ritz, we’ll meet at nine precisely_

Breathing deeply he hit the wheel with his hand and started cursing, “Shit, shit, shit! Go-Sa- Someone! Shit!”

_I will pay the bill, you taste the wine_  
Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine 

How many times had the two of them done that? Gone to dinner, piled into some sort of vehicle and then got very, very drunk at Aziraphale’s place? 

How many times had he done something because it would make Aziraphale smile or because he didn’t want to be lonely? He didn’t have anyone else, only the angel since the beginning of time.

6,000 years wasn’t something to scoff at. They had been together for so long; watching the rise and fall of civilizations, of arts and music, war and peace. 

Hell, they were always being mistaken for some sort of couple in these later years, as if they gave off an air of being ‘together’.

“Is that why you’ve been playing the same song? Because you’re tired of...what? Waiting around? Wanting us to finally stop playing sides?”

_When I’m not with you, think of you always_

“Fine! We’ll see how this goes!” With a final hit to the steering wheel he pulled back out into the traffic, the idea of going out and making mischief changed into thinking about what his friend’s reaction would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just before nine he swung up to the bookstore and laid his hand on the horn until Aziraphale came out. A few minutes later and he was sitting inside the Bentley and they were off to dinner.

At first it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary while they ate. They chatted like normal over wonderful food as if nothing was different. It was when dessert was served that something started to seem off to the angel. The demon seemed almost nervous when speaking now, as if there was something on his mind that he didn’t want to share.

“Crowley, is something wrong? You’re getting quiet and that’s not like you.” He tilted his wine glass at his companion and looking over at him.

“Sorry. Just… something on my mind. Do you remember when you gave me the holy water? I asked you if there was anywhere you wanted to go and you said…”

“Someday maybe a picnic, or dinner at the Ritz. Well, we got to half of that list at least. What’s making you think of this tonight?”

“Just...well do you remember what you said next? And is it still true?”

Their table was silent for a minute as Aziraphale thought about what Crowley had just asked. “Well...I said that you go too fast for me. Now? I...I think I’ve finally caught up. Can you forgive me that it took so long?” He gave the demon a smile and got one in return. A real one, not a smirk or a sly grin.

“Oh angel, I can. To us?” He held his glass out to his partner and the clink of glass rang through the air.

“To us.”

They finished their dessert and paid before piling back into the Bentley. Queen played softly in the background and Crowley smiled to himself as the beats of “Best Friend” flowed in the air.

“Crowley...when we get back would you like to come in for a nightcap? I think...well I think our Arrangement needs updating.” Aziraphale’s face was nervous but Crowley leaned over and took the angel’s hand in his. His face relaxed and he linked their fingers together over the seats

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I think...I think we have a lot that needs to change in it.”

The angel grinned and squeezed his hand, “For the better my dear, for the better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen hard for this fandom in a way I haven't in years and it's such a joy to get back into writing. As always I own nothing; Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett own the book and lyrics are from Queen.
> 
> Thanks to my sisters for proof reading for me.


End file.
